1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns flexible printed circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible printed circuits (FPCs) are electronic circuits that are commonly used in a variety of modern electronic devices. A flexible printed circuit has circuit traces and possibly electronic components deposited onto a flexible substrate. Flexible printed circuits typically comprise plastic substrates and etched thin metal foils and are so named because of their ability to bend or flex. They have the advantage of being thin, thus saving space, and of being easily moldable to the shape of the electronic device. They are often used to form a connection between two separate circuits.